


万夜：聚离

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 只是以万夜中心，但里面关系包括了，三期全体。柚御，雏暮，凉星等…因为是搬运，这篇写在黄昏前，所以在官方没敲定之前，暂设定杉浦是万夜下一任弥赛亚。他性格不知道，我就写了几个不多写，都是瞎猜。【乱序，文最后有解释点】
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Sugiura Rene/Miike Mayo





	万夜：聚离

1.

这片樱花森林不知不觉就扩得这么大了。说不定许多年以后的某一处，就会变成不知情的游客们春日赏花的地方了吧？  
深处偏僻的地方树还不密，稀疏的枝叶给上空开辟出条路，阳光不多不少刚好投射下来。  
御池万夜心安理得的靠在一颗樱花树的树干旁，把一只脚交叠在另一只脚上，出神的盯着恰好面对着的另一棵树。  
两棵刚好相邻，把他放在了中间。  
他这边的很高，但也没超出周围的那些老树。对面的很矮，可也早就不是幼苗。  
照下来的阳光只能触及他的脚踝，但他也没为此离开树荫往前多走几步，静静地享受从脚底传入小腿上的温度。

“跑得这么深。”  
一个熟悉的声音打扰了刚想闭眼的人。  
看去时，雏森脸上挂着和语调相符的轻浮笑容，站在这片阳光的入口处，在树林间冲他摇了摇手里的东西。  
万夜认出来那是一瓶红酒。没开封，却还挂着个牌。  
他曾经对“挂着名牌的葡萄酒”一事略有耳闻。本不属于雏森的东西，却因为恰好同在一座宿舍，结果被喝了个精光。  
这事最后，全都赖在了一岛身上。  
但是追忆起来，已经是很久以前的事了。那时候，万夜才刚认识雏森没多久。  
他也刚和小太郎组成了弥赛亚。

“你对这里不也不会迷路吗！别装的找我找的很辛苦，”万夜拆穿对方，放下脚站直身。  
雏森耸了下肩，苦笑着默认。等他走到阳光下时，那副出众的面庞似乎好看的有点过分。论这点来说，谁都会嫉妒吧？  
结果这样彼此换了个眼神，就像是突然被他们绕出个句号，纷纷陷入沉默。雏森宛如观赏般眼前这幅景象般的，眼球转了转，以两棵树为画框，上下左右大量了一番万夜。  
“干嘛…”万夜有些不自在的挪开身子，避回近处的树荫下。雏森见状好笑的摇摇头，也就把目光移开，投给万夜反方向的那颗矮小纤细的新树上。刚长出来的枝条还光秃秃的没几片叶子，雏森却见状反而笑得更深。

“任务一回来，都不喘口气，你就钻到这么深来。你那么迫不及待吗？”雏森重新把话题带回，口气依旧显得轻松自在。  
万夜本想反击，然而话到嘴边似乎又滑回了喉咙。  
雏森大概也看出来，多少收敛了些，毕竟他不也现在就来了吗？  
“因为很安静啊，”万夜给出一个暧昧不明的回答，吐出口气便不多留的离开了树旁，往雏森来的方向走去。  
雏森好想读出那句话的意思，又像是没有。可他什么都没问，什么都没提，而是再度看向那两棵树之间，随后转身跟去了小个子旁边。

那一刻雏森仿佛重回第一次见到御池万夜的时候。  
三个新人并排站着。  
然后他加入了其中，和其中的一位成为了弥赛亚。  
但现在走在他旁边的，是御池。

“这趟出去几日，回来竟又多酒。看来房间的前主人回来过，我们干脆把它喝了吧。”  
“不要拖我下水。”  
“反正都记账记在那个人头上。”  
不用说，也是一岛吧。只是现在雏森连名字都很少提了。  
雏森一把搭上比自己矮的万夜，用胳膊缠着对方脖子不许他挣脱逃走，弄的万夜懊恼的直嚷嚷。  
“除了御神酒不就没喝过别的酒吗？这次喝点呗。”他不等万夜拒绝，就拖着往教堂返，口中填上几句冷嘲热讽的态度开对方玩笑。“顺便把小暮和杉浦叫上，他们也差不多洗完了。”  
“你不要擅作主张？！”万夜硬是用手撑开起对方手肘，生生把脑袋从对方胳膊下拔出来。一连往边上躲开好几步，满脸嫌弃的拉开点距离，可是也没逃走。“喝就喝，反正都记你脑袋上。”  
“哦？”见对方理直气壮应战的模样，雏森高傲的扬起下巴发出耐人寻味的感慨声，挑眉瞧着被他挑衅激起的万夜怎么瞪过来，便也愉悦的拖着酒瓶颠两下，步步离开那片阳光之处。

他们踩过林间草丛的声音沙沙作响，风声吹拂过枝叶则也发出另一种不同的沙沙声。两种重叠在一起，刚才几句争吵也像是瞬间被抹除了存在，只剩下宁静和舒缓。  
万夜呼出口气，刚才因为情绪变化而绷紧的肌肉，此刻一下子松懈下来。他拖着任务后实则有些倦的脚底，仰头瞥向前方随着移动慢慢流过他身侧的森林之景，内心安静的让他有几分寂寥。  
他不是因为喜欢在林间才来这里的，毕竟他已经不是当初刚接触外界的那个御池万夜了。这里是片墓地，如今在他看来，真的是墓地该有的安静了。

他眼中此刻捕捉到许多事物。  
树。  
草。  
风。  
阳光。  
还有——  
唯有安静的树林。  
他不禁加快脚步，直到瞧见教堂时才呼出不知怎么就憋住的一口气，眼睛多了几分平静外的波动。他想赶紧和另外里那个人汇合，然后四个人一起喝这瓶酒。

2.

“喂，御池，好好吃饭。”小太郎教育似的口吻，引来同桌的三道目光。  
被点名的万夜正捧着一杯热水，看似无辜实则做作的冲小太郎奇怪的眨眨眼，而他们旁边坐着的另一组弥赛亚则无声的看过来，等着瞧这两人的发展。  
“我不饿，还是想喝水，”万夜不紧不慢的回答，如今对小太郎的唠叨嘱咐也有了应对之心。  
从进食堂时他就没饿过，平日吃的也很少。其他三个人都盛好饭坐下，才发现他只有一杯水。  
小太郎又急又气，念叨着“刚出院不补充营养怎么行”就去给他盛饭。但介于万夜真的吃的不多，而且还带着伤，所以他只带回来了一碗味增汤和一小碟炒菜。结果万夜也就吃了两口便放下餐具，灌起水来。  
“没有胃口吗？”小暮静静地询问。  
“枪伤刚好，没胃口吧？”雏森在旁边找理由，顺势瞥了眼小暮。因为先前小暮在任务里被一岛射中的拿枪也才好了没太久。  
在上一个任务里，万夜帮小太郎挡下子弹。有贺当时对他们失去记忆，不过如今已经恢复过来，和加加美统统毕业。  
万夜在医院躺了段时间被放出来，吃饭的量反而比过去还要少了许多。其他三个人看在眼里，但也只能认为是他刚出院而没胃口吧。  
被戳了下内心伤疤的小暮一想到一岛就心情很差，避开雏森眼神埋头吃起来。而小太郎脸色更是难看，眉头皱得比拳头都紧。  
那时候万夜对小太郎说希望小太郎亲手杀死自己，这话小太郎费解的思考诸日。然而他没得出来答案，却也似乎思索出什么，以至于他与万夜之间的关系更加微妙。  
他们没告诉过雏森和小暮。但在小暮和雏森眼里，这两个人关系明显比过去严峻许多。只可惜他们自己关系也不怎么样，根本顾不上来。

见小太郎又要拿这事训几句，万夜赶紧把水杯扣会桌子上，啪的一下引来其他俩人目光，以此打断可能会发生的事。  
“相比吃这个，我们开下午茶吧！”他眼睛一亮，和小孩子似的。  
“啊？”唯一给出声音回应的只有见气氛帮忙缓和的雏森，“吃着饭呢你说什么啊？”  
“相比吃这个，我们去喝茶吧，”万夜来回看看另外俩没做声的人，小暮显然不知道说什么，小太郎则面色凝重，“我想喝…”他思考了几秒，冒出来自己没喝过的茶名，“伯爵红茶。”  
餐桌上几个人一片死寂。  
“可以去便利店买茶包，”小暮第一个打破安静，虽然不是万夜期待的那种说法。  
“那就去买回来呗，”万夜接话，“我还想吃点心——”  
“你好好吃饭！”小太郎忍不了的吼了句，把万夜吓得缩了缩脖子。桌子上的两个人都有点被震到，都睁大眼。  
小太郎这时候才发现自己的状态很糟，再一看周围，好几桌人都投来目光。  
不过弥赛亚之间的磨合不也如此？都有艰难和不愉快的情况，因此等到小太郎把窘迫写脸上后，那些人也就不多管了。  
“抱歉…”默默冲雏森和小暮道歉后，小太郎像是要把存在感消弱般拿着勺子坐回原位。  
“我知道啦，你也不用吼我吧？”万夜用与此刻气氛截然不同的口吻开口，不正经的语调反而听着就让人生气，小太郎的“不满”和“懊恼”用肉眼可见的速度重新爬回眉间。  
小个子男生对此装得不闻不问，反而皱着鼻子咧着嘴，不情不晕还有些憋屈的拿起勺子，搅和几下凉掉许多的味增汤，送到嘴边咕咚咕咚喝了两大口。  
“还是水好喝…”  
听着他小声咕哝，小太郎干脆也强迫自己不搭理。毕竟这人也开始吃饭了，他也就继续自己的用餐。  
另外两个人彼此对视一下，在这个让人受不了的气氛里也低头继续吃起来。

“你——？！不要把你不想吃的放我碗里！”  
突如其来又是一声想压却没压住的吼声，硬是又打破了雏森和小暮的用餐。  
要是以前，小太郎绝对只是抱怨和教育，无奈后还是帮忙。可从先前的情况来看，他现在是真的不开心。  
“你不是喜欢吃这个吗，”万夜心不在焉的说，把那道炒菜里的肉挑出来往小太郎盘子里放，“再说我想吃菜。”  
“那还不是因为你不想吃才给我的…”小太郎从牙缝里挤出来。  
“是因为你喜欢，”万夜纠正。  
小太郎无声中又爆发了什么。他两三口吃了自己的东西，没碰万夜送来的肉。一拍筷子灌完汤，就端着碟子起身离开桌。  
“…柚木…”见小暮被吓到，万夜不吭声，雏森作为前辈只能无可奈何的想去劝点什么，但又无话可说。  
“抱歉，我吃完先走了。你们慢用，”小太郎看向这边时换了副态度，为自己先行告退的失礼行为道歉。  
万夜倒像是事不关己般拿起勺子，小鸡啄米似的一点点往嘴里送汤里的豆腐，根本不加阻拦。  
小太郎表情凝重的比天上的乌云还黑，端着吃完的空托盘离开了。

这是弥赛亚之间的事吧？雏森和小暮谁都没说话，也没找到话题点去劝万夜。桌上气氛顿时比刚才还要尴尬。  
“小暮，”突然万夜叫了声同期，“你喜欢吃蘑菇吗？”这样说着，他把没动的菜往前推了推，里面的蘑菇一筷子没碰。  
“我觉得你还是吃点比较好，”小暮一本正经地回应，不打算帮忙。  
他没问雏森，雏森自然也不会帮忙吃。所以看到万夜用筷子夹起来一片往嘴里送的时候，另外两个人不在吭声，而是迅速将自己盘里的剩饭一扫而光。  
临走前，他们发现万夜还剩了半盘子。一点点吃的艰难样，如同再被强迫喂药，不知道哪个猴年马月才能吃完。  
“不想吃就别吃了，”雏森忍不住无语。  
“下午的训练课程马上要开始了，最好赶紧吃完后去做准备，”小暮如此嘱咐万夜，也端着盘子先行离开。  
雏森张张嘴站在那，叫不住自己的弥赛亚，也催不动万夜，最后没办法只好闭上嘴。这里的气氛哪让他消化得下去呢？他无可奈何的离开了。  
只是雏森丢完碟子后，回头恰好瞥了眼，并发现万夜手里的勺子又停下来了。对方隔着衣服摸了摸被枪击中过的腹部附近，随后拿起来剩底的杯子继续喝起水来。

3.

百濑吃了一惊，因为御池万夜前面的桌子上摆了一堆吃的。  
这是手术后离开奈落病房的第一顿，重新穿回候补生制度的矮小男孩坐在这个点没什么人的食堂里，独自把眼前的桌子摆上了一大片。  
但是这位常年在教堂的大前辈大概明白为什么万夜会这样做，所以他吸吸鼻子用纸巾狂擦眼角要冒出来的泪珠，像个老母亲似的帮忙做饭。  
“我还要水果酸奶。”万夜要求到。  
“哎？”顾着抹眼泪的百濑，听到这话时一愣，歪起脑袋，“可是我们没有这种东西啊，只有纯——”  
“就是水果切碎了放在纯酸奶里啦。”万夜早就发现百濑为他掉眼泪，当然百濑这人也没遮掩过。万夜将其接纳，留作代替自己呼出的声音，不加以劝阻也不给予安慰，而是表现自然的进行自己的事。  
百濑还想了一次为何对方提出这个要求，却在万夜一句“小太郎曾经给过我”以后立马哇哇哭着冲进了厨房，翻起水果来。

老远万夜就看到走入食堂的雏森和小暮，可他没露出久别重逢的兴奋，而是过于安静的投以注目。  
对面的人也第一时间发现他并走来，可想你看到他已经离开病床坐在这里，更多吃惊于他点了那么多吃的。  
桌子上以小吃为主，三明治和点心居多。还有几件和风小菜，外加家中汤饮，种类繁多而不固定。  
小暮是第一时间理解的，他走过去坐在了对面，端端正正也没伸手。  
“身体还好吗？”  
“还不错，”面对小暮的询问，万夜过去善于隐藏心思的遮掩力此刻竟然削弱了不少。“饿了，一起吃呗。”  
也没餐具，小暮就坐在对面。他扫视过桌上的东西，最后留意了其中几样。  
“他喜欢吃的吗？”  
“嗯，”万夜咬了咬嘴里的勺子，然后端过那碟吃起来。  
小暮从没见到万夜吃的那么大口，还吃的那么痛快。  
“因为他也饿了吧。”  
毕竟现在连胃，都是柚木小太郎给的。

等百濑端着酸奶出来后，万夜竟忽起身，回头冲钢抵达餐厅的另外两名同期喊道，“我们去外面吃吧。”   
这清澈明朗的声音，反而像是在突破刚才他自己周身的气氛。一直沉默的那层膜，此刻被戳了颗小洞，邀请阳光进来。  
“这么突然？”百濑询问同时，还回头看了眼一旁曾经同期的雏森，只是对方没有他那么多疑问。  
“突然有那个心情，”万夜起身抓起一旁去餐台上的托盘，一张推给小暮，一张塞给雏森，自己手里也有一个，还接过了酸奶。“取自己喜欢吃的吧，小暮。”  
明明是央求陪同，却像是里面暗喻着许多情绪。小暮从刚才就陪着他坐着，此时更是没对话，起身把几碟放入自己的托盘只。  
“我想看着樱花吃。”  
万夜的话很干净，但所有人都行动了起来。

4.

“正经吃饭行吗？”柚木小太郎不知道第一次苦口婆心的劝。  
虽然他对这个同期感到无比头疼，却还是因为好心肠尔放心不下。  
然而御池万夜还是那副样子，吃东西东挑西挑，取来最多的是水果。  
“这种吃起来比较安全，”万夜理所当然地回答，靠在椅子上咬着香蕉，完全没有吃饭的正形。  
“这话从何而来？”他们另一名同期突然插入话题。  
小暮洵推了推鼻梁上的镜框认真地询问，那副等待的模样过于正经，以至于万夜有些招架不住的咧咧嘴，嫌麻烦的哼出几句，“这些食物里面的添加剂和调味料放太多了，我不喜欢。”  
随后他指着盘子里的东西，和另外两个人刚才还在吃东西，大肆评论起来。比如“这个太咸了”，比如“这个调味品放好多”，还比如“这个根本就不是原来的样子，吃起来会中毒的吧？”  
“哪有你说的那么玄乎，”小太郎被整的都快没胃口了，  
“我喜欢吃水果，”万夜不听劝。手边出了水果就是水，简直不像是他同龄人会有的模样，不对，甚至看起来不像是人回去吃的东西。要说话，素食主义者都没他这样过分。  
但是万夜的任性也不是一天两天，至少小太郎和小暮如此认为。小暮将其习惯下来，而小太郎只能每次无语。  
结果最后万夜也没好好吃食堂的午饭，只是吃了一堆水果罢了。作为三个同期生被提为一组后也没多久，小暮和小太郎似乎也没想法对这个人说些什么，纷纷解决完自己的午饭，就去为了下午的培训而去休息了。

5.

呕吐引起的身体反应，让胃液往上翻。身体不由自主的帮助排泄这些无法好好消化的东西，使劲推动着冲向喉咙。万夜控制不了的身体一阵抽搐，胃部猛然收缩。他低下头几乎要埋入马桶中，把刚喝进去的那点味增汤通通吐了出来。  
他抓着马桶边缘，尽可能让自己忍下后面第二度冲动。但是这些东西就像是本不该送进身体的异物似的，不停引起他恶心的反应。  
几乎没吃东西的胃，现在连汤和豆腐都没了。剩下胃液往上挤，却也吐不出来什么。万夜被生理本能催促的抽搐弄的精疲力竭，而空张嘴用力的后果就是他的头疼也越发严重，大脑和膨胀似的让他眼前泛花。  
直到下一阵涌上来后，他甚至被激起耳鸣。头一晕，膝盖一软，他摔去了地上。  
所幸他一手抓着马桶边，一手撑去边上的隔间墙壁，才没跌倒。下意识拍上木板隔间的手引来“砰”的一声巨响，而他如此用力最后还是干咳出来几股苦涩的胆汁罢了。

终于呕吐的感觉消退，他无力抬手冲了马桶，坐在地上静了半晌。头疼加耳鸣在他脑壳下周旋，不放过他似的灼烧太阳穴，头重脚轻使得他一时半会起不来身。

被挤出来的泪水和汗水，被他随手一抹，竟干笑几声。  
他知道他体内的器官存活不了多久了。  
而他马上快要死了。

等他站起来后，才发现刚才不停排挤呕吐物的腹部好几次又拉动刚拆线没多久的弹伤处。虽然已经没事，可人体愈合让肌肉拉紧给那里镶嵌出不能磨灭的疤痕，此时竟然有种被扯动的酸楚隐约残留。  
他尽可能无视那块的感觉，顺手多擦了几下脸。刚才痛苦的痕迹突然像是不存在般，统统被他藏好，没事人似的推开门走了出去。

谁知他赫然看见雏森站在洗手台旁，倒也像是刚进来似的，恰好走过去拧开水龙头。  
万夜站着几秒观察对方到底近来了多久，是否听到了什么，可是雏森不紧不慢的抽出纸擦擦手，这才太眼越过镜子的映射，看向身后的人。  
“怎么？因为惹自己弥赛亚生气，躲在厕所里哭啊？”  
“小心我一枪射了你！”万夜一气，哼着鼻子走过去。但是一抹没有枪，他只能咬咬牙，谁知雏森一会身，还没擦的那只手就往他脸上弹了水珠。  
雏森大大咧咧笑起来，可在那个让人嫉妒的五官下，怎么都能让人认个心服口服，“不回宿舍吗？”  
“反正小太郎还在生气吧？晚饭时再碰面吧。”说的中午的事，万夜好像就不那么在乎刚才雏森的捉弄。他洗洗手，反而自己头疼一样，撇着嘴角。

他和小太郎在下午的训练里当然见过面，作为弥赛亚自然也搭档起来。小太郎和平日那样，向有贺他们询问情况，努力锻炼，当然还不忘教育万夜。  
大概也是这个原因，激烈的运动后，万夜本来午饭就没胃口硬喝的几口汤，顿时在他肚子里排山倒海。他善于伪装，也能面不改色，撑到了结束。  
听完训练评价，以及解散的命令后。他和小太郎又因为中午的事而暂且分道扬镳，可其实他发现小太郎也许想对他说什么，以及前辈还想问问他脸色怎么回事，结果万夜就表现得相当自大，如下课孩子般跑走了。  
实则他是逃走的，因为他快忍不住了。等到他冲去距离最近的厕所后，就把自己锁进隔间中上演了刚才那一幕。

万夜并不想告诉雏森发生了什么，而他也不确定雏森发没发现。其实他最怕的是雏森知道会告诉小太郎。  
自己身体的这件事还不想告诉小太郎。即使想要告诉，也是自己去做，所以谁都不能发现。  
他忽略了雏森的询问，摆摆手算是不要他跟着，也不想让他过问自己去哪。  
既然是万夜和小太郎之间的事，这种事一般都是弥赛亚之间通知，弥赛亚之间彼此直到对方去哪，可惜小太郎也许并不知道万夜现在要去哪。雏森看着那个身影，还是留在了原处。

6.

“御池到底跑去哪也呀…！”小太郎为找不到这名同期而懊恼。  
他和小暮并排走着穿过教堂地下建筑的走廊，靴子在大理石地板上发出庄重的声响，可现在反而挺起来又几分急躁。  
“任务分析时也不知去向，前辈要集合时也不在，他到底神不知鬼不觉的去哪了啊…”  
小暮听着边上人的抱怨和担忧，表面上倒也没什么变化。但他还是帮忙思考起来，只是他也不知道万夜会去那里。刚才训练中途突然没了踪影，白崎前辈脸色可不怎么好看。而有贺则让他们俩先继续，加加美只是埋怨几句也不在乎。  
可既然一岛系长都让他们不要介意，继续训练的话，那就是不要介意的意思吧？小暮如此衡量起来，很听从一岛的命令，看似并不担心那么多，毕竟一岛神态和说话看起来像是他很了然万夜会去哪。  
“也许他一会就会回来了。”三个同期生突然缺了一个，剩下两也就朝着餐厅走去。小暮算是安抚，却说的轻描淡写，“也许御池在食堂，他中午没怎么吃。”  
也是，中午出了水果就是水，小太郎不会认为对方能吃饱的。

可，万夜根本不在食堂。  
小太郎和小暮站在那环视一圈，刚才还在说的话，现在就被推翻了。最后他们俩一起吃的晚饭，却过于在意另一个人的心情像是具像化似的，形成一股气压，久久不散的落在周围。  
于是吃完饭没事的他们俩，便没回去各自的宿舍，竟阴差阳错的一起找起来万夜。也许是想着换个地点找有一定几率，绕了一大圈的他们竟然去了上层。  
最终找到万夜时，竟然是在傍晚临近的樱花森林中。  
起初他们还没发现，却隐隐听到了笑声。要说这样的笑声才不抬符合万夜平日小孩子脾气的性格，却还是引起了注意。  
毕竟这个时间和地点，怎么会有人在呢？当然也不是没可能，毕业的樱不知道何时完成任务就能回来看看，失去另一半的候补生也在无法毕业之际会来浇水，任谁都可以随时踏足这片领土，只因——  
这是片墓地啊。

所以怎可想到，万夜竟然坐在光线已经暗淡下来的树林墓地中，盘着腿在那里轻轻发的笑。  
要说这画面还挺诡异的，弄的另外两个人摸不着头脑，竟也站在远处观察起来。  
万夜手里真的拿着吃的，可定睛一看还是水果，他却一个人吃得开心极了。嘴上洋溢的笑容，时而还像是对什么作出回应似的，眉目间浮动几丝情绪变化。  
他只是独自在那里孤零零的呆着，将剥皮开的橘子一片片投入口中，竟然能开心成这样。咀嚼是嘴似乎还动出别的词，却非常小也捕捉不清，都被弥漫着轻松的笑意掩盖。  
突然没看向这边的万夜，像是突然意识到什么似的。先是抬头看向空中，随后突然转向这边，随后冲小太郎和小暮露出些被抓包的模样，站起来拍拍屁股。  
“你干嘛跑到这里来啊？刚才中途就跑了，课程还没完呢。”小太郎想问的太多，却还是开口先把最初的问题说出来。  
“不要说这个啦…！”万夜嫌烦似的垮下肩膀，“不想听”几个字清清楚楚写在他脸上。没多留的意思，他两三步从两个同期生之间钻过去，往屋子里快步走。

7.

“你们去哪了？”  
见到万夜和雏森靠在礼堂楼梯口有一搭没一搭的说着话，刚泡澡回来的小暮和杉浦不知怎么就料到自己的弥赛亚都在这里，便碰到后这样唤了声。  
万夜听到杉浦的询问，很快把视线投给了自己的弥赛亚。与此同时对方丢过来一小瓶优酸乳，看来是从澡堂专门给他带回来的。  
“谢谢…”万夜大概没料到对方会想着给自己带东西，盯着手里的饮料发了几秒呆。  
“喂喂，我可是拿了好酒说四个人喝的，不要突然喝别的啊，”雏森苦笑着抗议，举起手里“盗”来的红酒瓶，冲归来的两人晃了晃。  
“可是这是前辈们的…”小暮明显对这个提议有所质疑。  
“没事没事，反正这事最后不算咱们头上，”雏森仍是那一套，摆摆手就算了。随后他像是要拉帮派似的，赶紧寻求新加入的人的支持，“你，酒量如何？”  
杉浦突然被点名，望着那个酒瓶看了几眼。明显他视线扫过了挂着的名牌，却见其他人没想象中那么担心，自己也就没多心，“还好吧。”  
“那就行，”雏森打了个响指，“泡完澡喝也许你们感觉还不错呢。”说到这里他又看了看自己的弥赛亚，早已料到般加了几句，“小暮你量力而行就好。”  
“御池刚才和你一直一起吗？”小暮询问道。  
“没，我就是刚去叫他过来喝酒。”  
“要是能去泡澡也好，”小暮安安静静的开口，对万夜显出几分关心，“今日水温刚好。”  
“是的，”杉浦给予赞同。  
“算了吧，”雏森代替万夜回答，摆摆手，“你们要知道，他从以前就从来不和别人一起泡。”说到这里他也发现说的有些过，稍稍降低声音后瞄了眼杉浦，接着转换气氛似的莞尔一笑，和万夜互换了眼神，“他有洁癖。”  
“反正不和你，”万夜白了雏森一眼，也没多说。  
“喝之前我想先去见有贺前辈，”小暮突然开口，格外坚定与期待，“刚才听说他完成任务回来了。”  
这个新消息让万夜和雏森眼底的光多少都有增多，却也不明显。他们像是都怀抱什么似的，揣摩如何去见那名毕业的樱归来。  
可想归想，他们还是去了。

8.

万夜蜷缩在礼堂楼梯后转角处的角落里。他躲入被前方祭台上烛光打出的阴影中，独自一个人呻吟着。  
因为呕吐时的过度用力，他的头疼加重。以前还都能忍耐，这次却强烈而持久。离开厕所还没多久，他不想再回去吐一次，再说也没东西吐。  
他更不想碰到雏森。刚才还怕雏森注意到跟上来，所以他在确认好这个房间无人后，才撑不住的滑落墙角。他抱着膝盖，用手按压在冒虚寒的额头上。  
——状态不太好。  
这是他偶尔会用的理由，可如果现在被看到，好像也不会管用的样子。

“还好吗？”突然一道温和而担忧的声音响起，让万夜吃惊的抬起头，“很难受吗？”是一张久违熟悉的脸，但最近见到的也只有万夜了吧？  
“你还是叫人来比较好。”  
“不用，”难受的身体让万夜的耐心多少被消磨。他本不是想要用这个口吻，却还是说出来的强硬而难听。多少感到自责和懊恼，他咬咬嘴唇不多言，却还是呻吟出声。  
眼前的蹲下来的小提琴手不安的看着他，然而想要安度和搀扶的手却碰不到他，也没有触感。  
这位停留在教堂中的灵魂，怀中依旧抱着他心爱的乐器。眼神温顺的不行，满面的心急与不安丝毫不带虚假。  
万夜曾经帮了他，为他营造了一个小小的机会。  
可那也只有一次，万夜努力建立的媒介，也让他的身体和枯萎的树叶似的衰弱下去。  
也许就是知道会这样，小提琴手没在要求过别的。而曾经要求万夜帮忙的灵魂们，最近也变得安静而不再纠缠。即使人们发现不了，可这些逝去却留恋于世间的灵魂慢，却变得异常敏锐。他们发现这个曾经帮助自己的男孩正衰弱下去，却无能为力。

“只是状态不要好而已…”常用的借口脱口而出，却驱散不开这些凋落的樱。  
他注意到周围还有其他魂魄的气息，似乎都因为他的情况聚集而来。万夜不害怕他们，他早已熟悉，可唯有现在不想多说半句。  
小提琴手也看出来他被惊扰后的难受，边像是回头说了什么，让那些气息安静不少。  
大家都没离去，围在万夜周围。  
不管是楼梯上，还是礼堂内，而或烛台旁。他们都曾一度将目光投向自己未能一同跟随的弥赛亚身旁，守望而跟随，此刻竟也愿意停留在这里，关注着这个消瘦痛苦的晚辈。  
“别担心，不用管我，”万夜喘口气，咧嘴给出个不成功的笑容。他真的累了，头疼刚有些消弱，他就解脱似的瘫靠在墙角，把自己的小个子缩得不能再小。  
小提琴手无可奈何，因为他无法帮万夜叫人来，也没法照看万夜，他唯一的劝阻也被这个善于忍耐的孩子拒绝了。  
“过一会就好啦，”看对方还是满面愁容，万夜装轻松似的好笑起来。只不过在逝者面前，他没同在小太郎眼前那般遮掩严重，反而坦白不少。  
“对了，演奏一曲吧，“忽然小小的神含糊的开口道，让对面的逝者之魂稍有吃惊，“让我闭眼休息下吧。”

那日，教堂内回荡起不一样的小提琴曲目。  
悠扬绵长得如同送走睡者的安眠曲，化作呢喃细语不断徘徊。  
这是每日都会在这个地方奏响的同一把琴的音色。  
却只有万夜能听到。

闭上眼，听着这个不会迎来任何一位生者的演奏，万夜不自觉的放松了身体。  
但他是听众。被音色帮助到的听众。  
而他知道这里还有许多听众。不论是楼梯上，礼堂内，而或者烛台旁。

9.

本以为万夜提出出来吃，他就会进入樱花林。谁知他只是出了教堂后坐在了门口附近的草地上，望着不远处林子边缘。  
花期还没到，根本没有花。此刻也没人来给那些树浇水，或许毕业的樱今日也没有回来。  
深处总有一日会多出一棵新的树，但他此刻还不想去。他只想吃东西，让胃里暖和起来。  
小暮坐到了他的旁边，雏森则把盘子放在一旁扶手的台子上，拿起一块三明治。万夜端起那碗酸奶，勺子搅动着把上面的水果块埋没进乳白色的液体中。  
此后的时间里，他耳边只有三个人吃饭咀嚼的声响，还有不知在树林里何方的鸟鸣。眼前大片的树成排淹没了地平线，即使没开花，也格外好看。  
果然选在这里吃饭很好。  
因为——  
“很安静啊。”  
他盯着树林，突然喉咙发紧，胸口一酸。嘴里的动作控制不了的被迫停下，他却紧紧闭着嘴唇控制住差点抽动的嘴角。  
咬不下的水果块含在口中，在舌尖上化开上面裹着的那层奶液。流入哽咽无法吞咽的喉咙下，反而涩得弄痛了他。  
就像是，代替他流泪那般。

10.

起初训练休息时，万夜先捕捉到的音节，接着勉强分辨出的曲目。  
他猜想又是那名小提琴手的灵魂在演奏，于是竟寻了出去。他看到小提琴手站在礼堂中，周围围绕了许许多多的人。大家都是逝者，便也不怕堵在楼梯上不离开。  
一部分人认得万夜，就连演奏者都停止拉琴，奇怪的看着他怎么会翘课。可是万夜不在乎，他说自己饿了，还想来瞧瞧他们在干什么。  
好像没谁劝说他非要回去，毕竟他们强硬要去做什么的话，也什么现实性效果都达不到。他们说要去樱花林，回去自己的树，然后为昨日被新买下的一颗种子演奏。  
万夜听完就离开了，谁知隔了一会，他竟然从食堂拿了点东西也跑去了林子里，反而把那些灵魂们吃惊到了。  
可是他最后还是被“邀请”加入，盘腿坐在那里，一点点吃着东西，听着小提琴曲。  
人们肯定会相信，这个教堂里逝去的生命很多，种下的树也越来越多。可是肯定没人相信，在这里的灵魂竟然如此之多，万夜的视野里全都是。  
那颗新埋葬的种子，是全新的墓碑。是个思念，是个人，是个樱，是被送走的“另一半”。为此这里所有的人都被共鸣，所以他们飘忽不定的身影都便的清晰可见，万夜觉得这片林子突然满满当当。

不知不觉，竟然过了许久。演奏也结束了，逝者却迟迟不散。没想到这里会如此热闹，交谈的声音却也只有万夜听得到。  
在外人看来，这里不过时夜晚风跑过的林道，安静里涂满思绪的凉意。  
就比如现在吧，要不是小提琴手指给万夜看，他也不会发现来找他的小太郎和万夜。他发现天色已暗，看来课程不光结束，连饭点都到了。  
他倒是不饿，却有些窘迫。真不知刚才那两个人眼里自己什么样子，尤其是小太郎，万夜眯着眼好好观察了一番，随后咽下最后一口橘子起身拍拍裤子。  
他扫了眼林子，大家都在和他告别。小提琴手也没多说，留在了那里，而万夜无法把眼看到的统统说出。所以他什么也没回应，就去了同期的另外两人那边。  
“你干嘛跑到这里来啊？刚才中途就跑了，课程还没完呢。”没想到小太郎张口就这句。  
“不要说这个啦…！”万夜嫌烦似的垮下肩膀，“不想听”几个字清清楚楚写在他脸上。没多留的意思，他两三步从两个同期生之间钻过去，往屋子里快步走。  
“你刚才在干什么呢？”小暮也像酝酿许久不知道刚才那个画面该从何问起，随意直白的挑了最简单的。  
“吃东西，”万夜回答的也很简洁。  
“为什么在那个地方？”  
“因为，”万夜顿了下，随后小恶魔似的眨眨眼，根本懒得对他们解释，“很热闹吗！”  
热闹？小太郎和小暮面面相觑的回头看，无人的树林被突袭的夜晚凉风吹的沙沙作响萦绕耳畔，的确说热闹也热闹，说寂静也寂静…  
万夜不管他们，落下很远的绷着脚就跑了。不但不怕第二天被前辈训，还嘴角挂着让小太郎他们读不懂的笑意，心情格外好。

11.

“你去哪了？”  
一回房间，小太郎就从床上站起来。他身上还穿着制服，刚才也坐在床边，看起来好像就没放松过。更何况他此刻来上写着心急和烦躁，像是见到万夜会来后才喘出口气。  
“没去哪啊，”万夜刚才还为小太郎的行为一愣，更知道对方发现自己迟迟不回来，所以正直的心又死命担心了自己一把。所以万夜赶紧西皮笑脸，下意识糊弄过去安抚对方，但这方法不那么出色。  
“吃饭时也不在，”小太郎眉头锁死不见展开，他站在万夜跟前凭借身高俯视自己的弥赛亚，对这个小个子男生又无奈又头疼，还生气，还担忧。  
万夜哪刚说自己先前大吐一场，更何况他听着间宫的演奏还真的睡了过去。直到灵魂们的声音叫醒他，他才发现自己浑身发冷，所在楼梯下转角角落里让他后背也酸痛。  
想着要是再下去不回来暖和，以自己身体情况怕不是更有麻烦，因此他才匆匆赶回来，果不其然让小太郎心急一番。  
“我不饿，就去转了转，”他扯谎。  
“听雏森说，你之前脸色不好。”  
“只是有些累了呗，”万夜随口应付，转移话题，“话说，你那么担心我？”他杨扬眉毛，挑着笑容，像是发现小秘密似的坏笑起来，凑过去从下方观察小太郎。  
被他这样不乖巧领情的态度弄的不自在，小太郎立马别开头咽了口口水让自己冷静。再说中午的气还没消彻底，可他不想继续说万夜，更何况刚才等待是不安早就淹没了那点小火苗。  
“给你，吃了，”小太郎两步跨到床头，递给万夜一个碗。“只少吃一点也好。我要求他们切了水果，你就当沙拉吃吧。”  
碗里是三种水果的小块，放入了酸奶中。  
“晚上不吃怎么可以。这样的话，至少你能吃下去吧？”看来他记得万夜喜欢水果，才去弄的。  
万夜不吃，小太郎肯定会生气。可真心要讲，万夜内心很是开心。但他不善于很直接的表达出来，就那样测试似的弄一点送嘴里吧唧下，才满意的接受了。  
见万夜一屁股坐床上，拿起来开始吃，小太郎总算是松了口气。  
可他要操心的远不止这些，比如…他看着酸奶滴在了床单上…  
“不要坐在床上吃！！”  
好像又恢复到了平日的夜晚。

12.

加加美和有贺在不同地方执行任务，这次有贺回来，似乎没碰到对方。迎面来的万夜四人做了迎接，但在有贺眼里，也多少显得物是人非。  
“你们是有什么打算吗？”看着后辈们，有贺倒是先看到曾经身为自己长辈的雏森，手里那瓶酒。  
“很敏锐吗，”雏森笑了笑，“打算去喝。你要来点吗？”  
“我就免了，”有贺拒绝的很干脆。  
而万夜则耸耸肩，挑明自己今晚肯定不会输。谁知雏森又告诉有贺万夜曾经只喝过御神酒的事，害得万夜又超了起来。  
最后四个人和有贺告别，两两一组一前一后离开。看着他们，有贺站在远处舒了口气，那副热闹的画面他也许久没见到了。  
当然，实则上他也不是一个人。

间宫星廉站在有贺凉身旁，烛光穿过他虚幻的身影，落入世间教堂的地板上。  
他微笑的望着对面的万夜，对这个曾经帮过自己的人表达欣慰。  
不过万夜从最初来见有贺起，就没往这边过来过。一次都没有，根本不会注意。  
间宫不介意，因为他知道万夜再也看不到他们了。

但是间宫相信，万夜肯定清楚自己周围会萦绕着什么。他也会料到，或许身边陪伴着什么。  
正如间宫先前看到的那样，御池万夜身后两侧，站着两个飘渺的身影。光让他们不真实，可他们却实实在在留在了那里。  
一个是前奥运会柔道候补，脸上仍挂着清爽的笑容。他冲间宫这边投来礼貌的目光，理解的点头，手搭在感知不到的万夜的肩头。  
另一位则和有贺一样用发胶往后把头发梳理得干净利落，微厚的唇形配着眼镜框，再跟着万夜以及雏森来了后便走到了小暮身旁望着雏森的方向。  
而他和小暮，一模一样。

此时在他看来，离去的是六个人。  
就想他这边是两个人一样。

13.

万夜，看不见了。

14.

但那些逝去的人，都还在。

**Author's Note:**

> ——时间总结——  
> 【最初小暮，小太郎，和万夜身为同期时】4，6，10  
> 【雏森加入后四个人同期时，悠久后】2，5，8，11  
> 【小太郎死去后，刚做完手术后的万夜】3，9，13  
> 【未来，杉浦的加入】1，7，12，14
> 
> ——设定总结——
> 
> 1.万夜手术后看不见灵魂设定。  
> 开始和小太郎以及小暮时期，他在树林里和灵魂们一起，才说“很热闹”。后来手术后去吃饭，却说“很安静”，是因为看不到了。  
> 而最开头未来时间段他在路上看到的也都是环境，而没有其他，也是因为看不到，所以安静。  
> 最后用身为灵魂视角的间宫提到，万夜看不到他所以不看向这边，万夜也看不到小太郎，但曾经看得到的万夜肯定会知道小太郎的灵魂会在的吧。以及小暮和间宫的也是。
> 
> 2.其次就是涉及未来，现在的小暮死了。未来在雏森身旁的，是下一个克隆体，也叫小暮。  
> 因此间宫看到另一个灵魂在万夜他们身边，还望着雏森，还和雏森身旁的弥赛亚一模一样，是因为那个是曾经的小暮死去的灵魂。  
> 最初开头些两棵树，是小暮的树和小太郎的树，挨着种的。小太郎种的早，才长得高，小暮的刚不久，所以很矮。  
> 当然小暮的是雏森种的。这也是为何万夜说雏森这么深的林子也不会来这里迷路，是因为雏森也会来这里看小暮。以及雏森站在远处用两棵树为画框打量万夜，其实是因为在他眼里是万夜，小太郎和小暮并排站着，真正的同期人三人组，他有些感慨。  
> 以及洗完澡四个人碰面后，雏森对现在这个小暮和杉浦说万夜不和人洗澡，是因为这个小暮也不知道曾经万夜的习惯，因此雏森才介绍似的讲解。还有他目测小暮和前一个小暮酒量一样差，才嘱咐要量力而行的。


End file.
